Healing Misconceptions
by Mymycherrypie
Summary: Thomas can't believe it when Jimmy agrees to be friends with him. Their friendship soon turns competitive though, and together they have to face many challenges. Will they stay together though?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that cookinthekitchen and Mymycherrypie are co-writing. Hope you like it, there will be many more chapters but no definitive plot so recomendations, suggesgions and reviews are very welcome**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

Thomas lay back and sighed contentedly. He put the newspaper on the bedside table and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and stop his heart from bursting out of his chest.

_What just happened? Am I dreaming?_

As Jimmy was reading the newspaper to him, similar questions coursed through his mind constantly. He found it hard enough to believe that Jimmy had agreed to be friends, let alone abandon the thick layer of awkwardness which had laced every encounter since _the incident. _He sighed deeply once again in utter disbelief and pleasant surprise and allowed himself a small smile (the first true smile he'd conjured up in a long time). Things seemed to be looking up.

Thomas found it difficult to sleep that night. Not for the usual reasons- guilt, worry, self-hatred, fear of jimmy disliking him forever... but instead for an overwhelming happiness and a feeling of elation and lingering hope which he had always desperately clung onto even in times of hardship. It was his talisman for keeping him going and something he always prided and hated himself for.

With a groan he rolled himself off the bed, forgetting his injuries and then wincing when they complained angrily in protest at their treatment. Gingerly he steadied himself, gripping the iron bed frame, his knuckles turning white as he struggled to gain his balance after so long lying down. Slowly he started to make his way across the small but neat room to the wash bowl and stand. When he reached his target he breathed out heavily with gusto; it had required a lot of effort to overcome the giddiness and stiffness in his bruised limbs. His side felt like it was on fire.

Slowly he lifted his arms and pulled his nightshirt over his head and let it drop to the floor, grimacing as he did so. Tidiness could wait. Clad in only his long johns, he examined his reflection, taking in the purpling angry bruises on his torso and the damage sustained to his face; the cuts and grazes around his slightly swollen right eye throbbing. He needed the medicine that Dr Clarkson had prescribed for the pain, and he could really do with it soon.

Right on cue Jimmy knocked quickly on the door and popped his head round the door. Seeing Thomas half naked he began to retreat hastily but at the sight of the full damage inflicted on his new friend he stopped short. He hadn't realised how bad the injuries _really _were.

"Mr Barrow... I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do for you?"

Jimmy asked tentatively, his hand still resting unsurely on the doorknob.

'No, no I'm ah fine James.'

'No call me Jimmy, I should hate for things to be so informal between us Mr Barrow, especially now that we are friends' he added with a little quirk of his lips. Thomas smiled, forgetting that he was half naked.

'Then you will call me Thomas when we are not in front of Mr Carson!' He said. There was a moment of silence- not uncomfortable silence, but silence nonetheless.

Jimmy then handed Thomas a small bottle of pills.

'Mr Clarkson said to take two a day for the pain. The rest should heal itself seeing as there are no broken bones or fatal head injury.' Jimmy repeated what Dr Clarkson had told him.

'Thank you'

Silence again. Then Jimmy's eyes briefly skimmed over Thomas bare torso and he nodded goodbye, looking thoughtful and sheepish all at the same time.

_What is it that makes that man so bloody perfect?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks on behalf of both of us for the wonderful reviews posted! ^.^ There will be another update very shortly too, so you have something to look forward to ;)**

* * *

Jimmy closed the door on Thomas's bruised and battered frame and let out a long breath of air. What had this man done for him? Something which he neither deserved nor anticipated. Thomas had saved him from a hell of a beating, even after Jimmy's treatment of him. He felt acutely ashamed and guilty of his cowardly action of fleeing and leaving Thomas to the fate meant for him. What could he do? The man was in love with him. Jimmy shook his head and tried to rid himself of the painful and distracting images of Thomas's wounds fleeting through his mind. He had to do something to show Thomas his gratitude, even if Thomas was... homosexual, he had saved Jimmy from an awful fate and although he didn't want to give Thomas the wrong idea there could be nothing wrong with making it up to the man. With his mind made up, Jimmy's day began, his mind turning over schemes of kindness and generosity towards the man he once despised as he worked.

Carefully Jimmy carried the tray steadily up the narrow staircase towards Thomas's attic bedroom; on the tray was the best morsels of food he had managed to scrounge and wrangle out of Mrs Patmore's guarded fortress of a kitchen. Gently he knocked on Thomas's door balancing the tray deftly on one hand as he did so.

'Come in,' came the faint reply.

Jimmy entered and smiled shyly at the occupant in the bed, giving the air of someone who comes bearing gifts that they now know were perhaps due a long time ago.

Thomas looked up eagerly at the knock at the door and bade him to enter. With a surge of affection and guilty pleasure Thomas gave the sheepish looking first footman an encouraging smile as he hovered in the doorway with a tray in his hands. At Thomas's smile Jimmy shifted further into the room and set the tray down on the little table next to the bed frame where Thomas was now pulling himself upright.

'Here let me help you,' Jimmy grasped Thomas's upper arms and began to assist him to sit up properly, and after a hesitant and slightly surprised pause Thomas complied. Once he was settled Jimmy busied himself with the tray as Thomas murmured a quiet 'Thank you' Jimmy smiled at him again, this time with more confidence as he placed the tea tray on Thomas's lap.

'I managed to persuade Daisy to give up some of those little rhubarb tarts that Alfred's been mooning over; seeing as you're recuperating, thought you could do with something to cheer you up.'

'Thanks Jimmy' He didn't know how to respond to the thought Jimmy had seemed to have put into this simple bedside meal '... I appreciate it'

'It's no problem, I felt a bit guilty asking Daisy for it, I knew I wouldn't get it out of Mrs Patmore.'

Thomas laughed as he reached towards the contents of the tray, 'You're not the only one guilty of doing that'

Jimmy pulled up the rickety chair and threw a quizzical look at Thomas as he sat. 'What do you mean?'

'Lets just say that before you arrived Daisy used to have her eye on someone else, someone who isn't above taking advantage of that fact either.' Thomas raised an eyebrow at Jimmy gauging his reaction. Jimmy seemed slightly confused 'But you're...' Again Thomas laughed at the expression on Jimmy's face,

'Daisy doesn't know that, and anyway it was before the war.'

'Oh, right.' Jimmy didn't seem to know what to say to this piece of news, 'Jealous, Kent?' Thomas asked with a smirk at Jimmy's slightly flustered appearance as he hungrily began the miniature picnic Jimmy had provided for him.

'Jealous, me?!' Jimmy snorted, a playful twinkle in his eye. Jimmy always seemed to carry an air of bravado with him, no matter the situation or company; (with the exception of that day at the fete) and he never failed to be the centre of attention either, which was one thing that irritated Thomas. He could hardly have any time for Thomas if he was always flirting with the maids.

Don't be ridiculous, you're lucky he even agreed to be friends with you!

Jimmy interrupted his thoughts with a tone of utter arrogance.

''I got her to give me all this extra food for you, think you can do better? Like you said, your thing was before the war, she's over you Thomas' Jimmy grinned playfully as he set the challenge for the under-butler.

'Old flames can be rekindled!' Thomas retorted, smirking at the thought of him and Daisy ever having a flame.

'Ha! I'd like to see you try!'

'Would you now?'

'You're on Mr Barrow!'

'What do you mean?!'

Jimmy leaned smugly back on his chair, sporting a large grin as the brilliant idea formed in his head. What better way to make friends than make a playful bet with the man?

Thomas's smirk grew as he replied'Right you are then Jimmy, for the attentions and affections of Daisy Mason we compete. May the best man win.' He held his glass up in a toast and Jimmy inclined his head in acknowledgement of the challenge.

'Indeed, may the best man win.' Jimmy smiled warmly at his opponent.

We'll see who really is the champion of the kitchen.

* * *

**As before, reviews, follows and favourites are much appreciated, and ideas and suggestions for the plot are more than welcome! :)**

**Love, Mymycherrypie and cookinthekitchen xxxx :D**


	3. Chapter 3

'I really appreciate all your help in getting Thomas all the nutrients he needs, all the extra treats you've been sending up to him have been making a significant improvement in his health.' Jimmy smiled entrancingly at the Assistant Cook and leaned across the scrubbed table to pat her hand with thanks. Daisy swallowed and stared at the hand on hers before shaking herself and pulling it away, 'I should hope so, otherwise Mr Barrow will be eating us out of house and home before long.' Resorting to one of Mrs Patmore's quotes in order to clear her mind of the intoxicating presence of the charming Mr Kent. 'I must get on,' and she hurried away. Jimmy smiled in satisfaction and grabbed the tray off the side before Alfred who had just entered the kitchen could snatch anything from it.

'That for Mr Barrow?' Alfred inquired, eyeing the contents of the tray greedily.

'Yes, so keep your hands off,' Jimmy retorted swerving around Alfred's grabbing hands and heading towards the stairs.

'Knock knock,' Jimmy said as he backed through the door with the tray in his hands, glancing up as he did so, finding Thomas sat at the little writing desk in the corner sealing an envelope. Thomas looked up as Jimmy entered and sat back in his chair. 'Ah Jimmy, good afternoon.' Jimmy set down the tray and turned to the under butler. 'What's got you in such a good mood Mr Barrow?'

'Oh, you know, this and that',' he cast an innocent smile upon the footman and moved towards the tray. 'Does Mrs Patmore know how much food you've been conning poor Daisy out of?' Thomas asked surveying the amount of food laid out on the tray with an appreciative smile. 'Conning? I don't know what you mean Thomas, surely you don't think i'm capable of such atrocities?' Jimmy moved towards the chair Thomas had recently vacated and sat down throwing a roguish grin over his shoulder at Thomas as he did so. 'Hmmm surely not, Mr Kent.' Thomas murmured as he lowered himself onto the bed stiffly and pulled the tray towards him. 'You're going to have to help me with this lot Jimmy, I may be an invalid but i haven't got the stomach of a horse.' Jimmy laughed,

'maybe it's just a tactic to put Daisy off of you, but how you intend to court someone from your sick bed i don't know.'

'I have ways and means Kent, and anyway i'm not intending to be in my sick bed for much longer, as much as I like not having to work everyday, it can get quite boring.'

'What? haven't got my pretty face to gaze on and keep you occupied during the day anymore?' Jimmy teased. Thomas stopped mid bite and swallowed loudly. Too late Jimmy realised his mistake. There was a protracted pause before Thomas spoke quietly; 'Quite.' Jimmy gazed anxiously at his friend, how could he have been so stupid? 'Thomas,

I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it-' Thomas interrupted, 'come on Kent, don't be stupid, I'm a big boy.' He grinned, 'better grab something to eat before the sumo wrestler finishes it all.' Quickly, Jimmy cottoned on.

'You pig,' grinning back at his companion he stole a slice of buttered bread off the tray, the awkwardness from Jimmy's errant comment dissipating as they finished their meal with laughter.

Later, Jimmy dropped the empty tray back in the kitchen, taking the time to smile beguilingly at Daisy as he did so. He was on his way out when he heard an exclamation behind him. 'Oh, Ivy look!' When Jimmy turned round he found the assistant cook and the kitchen maid clustered around each other, heads bent over a piece of paper. Daisy held an envelope in her other hand. 'Oh Daisy it looks as if Mr Barrow has taken a liking to you!' Ivy squealed delightedly, 'No, he's just being kind,' Daisy said hastily, but a smile had appeared on her face. 'It was very sweet of him to write and say thank you for the food I've been sending up. I never thought Thomas would be one to appreciate things like that.' Jimmy turned around again shaking his head in amazement. Jammy git. And he thought I was cunning? Jimmy was a lot more resourceful than he had anticipated.

It was only later in his own room that Jimmy realised that only a month previously he would have felt uncomfortable to the extent of disgust during the moment that had occurred in Thomas's room earlier, and that he probably wouldn't have felt at ease enough to have made the playful throw away comment in the first place. Now he remembered only how he had felt concern for the impact of what he had said on Thomas's behalf. Disconcerted, and not really knowing why, Jimmy rolled over and told himself to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

'You sly git!' Jimmy spoke with a grin in his voice as Thomas began to stir at the sound of his voice. 'What the hell Jimmy? What time is it?' Thomas mumbled through a haze of sleep.

Jimmy continued, ignoring Thomas. 'And you accused me of being cunning, well i'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Daisy was mighty pleased with her letter and Ivy's been spreading the news that she has a fancy man all around the downstairs staff.' Thomas began to become aware of Jimmy's words and a tired smile began to cross his face. 'Well I am pleased to hear that I seem to be coming out on top in our bet, despite being an invalid,' he added with pleasure at the look on Jimmy's face, 'however I think i'd care more if i had found out at a later hour.' pulling the covers up Thomas began to settle back down in the bed. 'Oh no you don't,' Jimmy retorted, grabbing the sheet and ripping it away from Thomas's body, much to his displeasure. 'Jimmy! What the hell?!'

'You wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to further exploit your relationship with the delightful Miss Mason would you?' Jimmy countered playfully,

'You sod, Jimmy,' Thomas threw a pillow at the footman who caught it and dangled it further out of the under butlers reach.

'You're not a morning person are you, Thomas?' Jimmy's grin stretched further. At Thomas's peevish grunts, he danced the pillow in front of Thomas's face,

'Come and get it if you think you're hard enough,' Irked and aggravated, Thomas lunged for the pillow only for it to be whipped out of arm's reach again. laughing, Jimmy darted around the small room avoiding Thomas's attempts at capture. Now Thomas found laughter bubbling out of his throat at the sound of Jimmy's infectious giggle. Before long, Thomas, ignoring the niggling pain in his side and determined to take Jimmy down, tackled his friend around the waist and dumped him on the bed in the centre of the room. At Jimmy's breathless struggles he pinned Jimmy's arms above him on the bed with his own, grinning down at the footman panting, out of breath. Jimmy grinned back, his livery crumpled, but uncaring Jimmy gazed at the under butler on top of him. 'You still want that pillow back?' He asked, winded.

'Thanks to you, I don't really feel that tired anymore, which I'm sure was your intention.' Thomas sat back on his heels still not letting Jimmy's legs free. Jimmy propped himself up on his elbows, 'Not at all Mr Barrow, I only thought you might want to use the opportunity to speak to Daisy before she starts work. You know the early bird catches the worm, Thomas.'

'Yeah, I'm sure.' Thomas clambered off the bed, steadying himself quickly on the rail. He turned back to Jimmy, 'but whilst I'm up I might as well use it to my advantage.' Smiling once again, he headed over to the bureau, Jimmy remained stretched out on the bed, catching his breath, watched as Thomas stripped off the cotton nightshirt he had been wearing and began to dress in shirt cut-offs. He turned round as he was buttoning up the shirt to find Jimmy watching him, still led out on the bed. Swallowing, suddenly nervous, he quipped; 'Are you tired out now, Jimmy? Think you can manage a day of work, or do you want to stay there in bed?' Unperturbed, Jimmy swung his legs off the bed and sat up.

'I wouldn't mind,' seeing the look on Thomas's face he hastily added; 'having the day off I mean.'

'Yeah, of course,' Thomas said equally quickly with a nervous laugh looking down.

'I'd better go down,' Jimmy muttered, climbing to his feet and attempting to straighten his livery. Thomas glanced up and couldn't help a small smile, 'Jimmy, come here.' Puzzled, Jimmy crossed the room and stood in front of Thomas with a crease of confusement in between his brows. Thomas reached out and straightened the collar that had gone hopelessly awry and began to re-tie the tie around the footmans neck. 'Carson would have a fit if he saw you like this.' Jimmy held still with baited breath as Thomas's fingers fluttered at his throat, watching the under butlers face intently as he concentrated on the tie. 'Thanks,' Jimmy uttered as Thomas's nimble fingers smoothed down Jimmy's lapel one last time. Thomas stepped back, 'You're welcome, and I'll be down in a minute to talk to Daisy,' he winked, 'You know I'm wondering whether you really have any charm at all Jimmy, seeing as you're losing against an invalid.' At the door, Jimmy turned around,

'I'm sure that's part of your act, playing the injured hero, really gets the ladies keen. I'll be upping my game don't you worry.' He bestowed one more smile upon Thomas before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**There you go guys sorry for the wait!**


End file.
